cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Austreos
|bonusresources = Trade Partners: Anarulion, Oscarland, Miskatonic, Jenstonia & ThievesandMurderers }} Austreos is a relatively young ' Cyber Nation' which has existed as a ' Green Team' member since 27 September, 2010. History Austreos was founded on 27 September 2010, by an alliance of misplaced and disgruntled former Cyber nationals, who wished to create a new "free and fair" homeland in the Pacific region. After receiving a land grant from the United Nations, an assembly of some 500 political representatives met in Aquardus (which would later become the nation's Capital City) to agree on a constitution for the new nation, as well as to decide various other matters such as the election of a national leader. The outcome of the three day conference in Aquardus between 27-30 September, was the election of Kristian S. Hayes as caretaker Prime Minister; the formation of a 80-seat parliament to represent local constituencies and the selection of a 10-seat caretaker Cabinet, by the new Prime Minister. The first act of the new Prime Minister's Administration, was to submit a membership application to the Viridian Entente alliance. Senior Government Ministers soon after attended the prestigious Viridian Academy for instruction on nation building and graduated from it's hallowed halls on 5 October, 2010. The nation celebrated it's one month anniversary on 27 October 2010 with a new national holiday - Citizen's Day. Thousands of citizens gathered in the capital to celebrate the country's first milestone. Many hundreds of boats also assembled together on the Anticona River and a huge fireworks display was organised to pay tribute to the people's Government. Politics Austreos has a Federal Government political system that ensures direct representation for it's citizen's through a 80-seat Parliament, the members of which are elected at a General Election, set to be held constitutionally every 3 years. They are several political parties in Austreos who vie for seats in the parliament, the main two rival groups are the Labor Party and the Liberal Party. The first General Election has been scheduled for 15 December 2010. The main candidates for the office of Prime Minister are caretaker Kristian Hayes (Labor) and Nelson Killinger (Liberal) of the main opposition. The campaign is scheduled to get underway on 1 November, 2010. Prime Minister Hayes has already indicated that all 9 (other) members of his caretaker cabinet will stand for election in December and will be included in his first cabinet, should they win their seats and should his party win an absolute majority of 41 seats. Weekly polling conducted since the formation of the caretaker Government on 30 September, suggests Hayes and Labor are headed for a landslide victory at the election. Economy Being such a relatively new nation, Austreos is often referred to in unflattering terms as a "Third World Nation" - it's technological advances having been few. Instead, the Government has focused predominantly on land and infrastructure development during it's initial term, which has drawn strong support from the population of Austreos. The basic economy is considered to be in a strong position with citizens earning up to $97.43 gross income per day, however the tax rate is considered very high at 28%, which has caused some harsh criticism of the Government. Austreos is fortunate to have a plentiful supply of native resources Silver and Water, which it actively exports to other nations in return for such imports as Aluminum, Cattle and Wine. As a result of several trade agreements, Austreos is also now producing large quantities of Beer, which has become quite popular throughout the country. Domestic Affairs The Government of Austreos believes in freedom of movement and speech. Political protests and rallies are permitted in all major public areas, however they are strictly monitored by the Police force, who are responsible only for maintaining order and arresting law-breakers. The population of 5,818 working citizens is served by 2,000 National Military soldiers which generally remain at DEFCON 5 - the lowest threat level. The military has not yet been tested at war and seeks to promote peaceful dialogue among sparring factions, but remains committed and ready to stand with it's allies, ultimately to protect the homeland, but also to honor the Viridian Entente alliance. As per alliance guidelines, Austreos maintains a size-able war chest, a small spy force and basic military equipment should it need to assist it's allies. The Government has invested in several new rehabilitation centres across the nation, to educate it's citizens about the dangers of recreational drug usage and also the harmful effects widespread use by citizens can have on a growing economy. Other Government-sponsored infrastructure projects have included the building of banks, schools, harbors and military barracks. The nation has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they have to become legally approved citizens first. Foreign Relations Foreign Ministry officials have indicated few definitive positions on foreign affairs, outide of the nation's membership of the Viridian Entente. The Prime Minister, however, has sought to promote peace and prosperity throughout the nation's immediate region and The Government considers war with neighboring countries, a last resort. Government agencies have been directed to consider all foreign aid proposals on their individual merit, but to retain adequate services for it's own population, as a higher priority. The Department of Trade has indicated a willingness to trade with other nations that are known for questionable ethical treatment of their citizens, but any such agreements to date, have been conducted in secrecy. As it pertains to Nuclear technology and weaponry, Austreos has indicated to it's allies and neighbours that it does not intend to research or develop in this area. ---- The Government of Austreos will continue to monitor and update this page as the nation develops.